Dry Your Eyes
by BellaNight
Summary: Severus Snape loves Bellatrix Black, but she is marrying someone else. He reflects on the memories of them together, and revisits the most painful, but also the most important, memories of their time together. ONE SHOT! Rated for sex, swearing, and burnin


Disclaimer: The song Dry Your Eyes is written and performed by The Streets (actually it was composed by Mike Skinner, who just happens to be one of the coolest people alive, but he is a member of The Streets, and they are brilliant and deserve praise...). Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eaters, etc. etc. belong to J.K. Rowling because she is a genius just like The Streets (MIKE SKINNER RULES) and thus I am taking her characters and warping her fictional reality. Please don't sue me, because I'm not making any money and this is merely a strange obsession I have...

Notes; Please feel free to press that purplish button at the bottom of this page to tell me how utterly crap this story is, or if you like the song or whatever. It's rated R more to be safe than anything else, but the characters do swear too much and there's a very awfully written sex-scene. I know I suck at writing sex-scenes. Sorry about that! Anyways, the only reason I wrote this was because Severus and Bellatrix should be together...evil smirk and I had this stuck in my head. Er...if I hadn't had written it down, I probably would have written about it on my history test, which would have sucked monkey balls!!!o.O

P.S: This story is dedicated to Myfinwy (did I spell that wrong? Who cares...lol) who was the one who got me obsessed with Bellatrix in the fist place...

**Dry Your Eyes**

_**In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round**_

_**I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground**_

_**Lookin' to the left slightly, then looking back down**_

_**World feels like it's caved in—proper sorry frown**_

_**Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us**_

_**I can change and I can grow or we can adjust**_

_**The wicked thing about us is we always have trust**_

_**We can even have an open relationship, if you must**_

_**I look at her she stares almost straight back at me**_

_**But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight though me**_

_**Then her eyes must have closed for what seemed like an eternity**_

_**When they open up she's looking down at her feet**_

Severus Snape looked towards the old wooden doors of the church, his gaze falling on the woman standing in the doorway. She was barely a day older than eighteen, and still looked as innocent and beautiful as she had done at eleven when he had first met her. She wore her hair long, the flowing raven locks cascading over her white clad shoulders, reaching her small waist. She was too beautiful for the other man, and Severus knew that they belonged together. She was his Bella. Bellatrix Snape was what she should have been changing her name to, not Bellatrix Lestrange. How he loved her and wanted to have her. Wanted her to understand how much he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

Flashback

_Young and alone: an outcast of society. The only reason he wasn't being beaten to a pulp by his own house everyday was because of Bellatrix. His lovely Bella; the only person he could ever truly love. Perhaps she didn't see it, but he knew that they were meant to be, because he never loved. Never. She was his first love, and if she didn't repay his love then she would no doubt be his only love. He would never love anyone else. Not ever._

"_Sev, what's wrong?" Her cold voice rang through the room, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked up, seeing her standing before him, a slight look of concern on her face. He wrenched the sleeve of his robes down to cover the self-inflicted wounds, hoping to Gods she hadn't seen them! What would she think of him? He knew he was insane, disturbed, twisted; call it what you will, but he would rather that she didn't know._

"_Nothing, Bella," he replied, plastering a fake smile on his face, hoping to fool her. Per usual, it didn't work._

"_Don't lie to me," she said softly. He was the only person she felt she could trust, and she wanted him to trust her like she trusted him._

"_I..." Severus began, but Bellatrix reached out her soft hand and covered his mouth gently._

"_Don't tell me. Show me," she murmured, leaning closer to him so that her exotic scent enveloped him, making his head spin. Slowly she removed her hand from his lips, leaning forwards and gently brushing his lips with hers, pressing her body against his. He took a sharp intake of breath as her lips broke the contact, the embraced her tightly, pulling her towards him, kissing her so intensely that when they broke apart, both had blood on their lips. She smiled, leaning forwards and licking the blood from his lips before standing up and walking from the room, leaving him alone, leaning against the wall._

__

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up**_

_**There's plenty more fish in the sea**_

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts**_

_**But you've got to walk away now**_

_**It's over**_

She walked past where he sat, her gaze still on the floor, her soft locks of beautiful hair falling into her equally gorgeous eyes, and he wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't fucked it up. If he hadn't given in so easily, maybe they would have been happy. Maybe it would have been like before when they lay together, hands intertwined, perfectly content and wanting nothing more than to belong...

Flashback

_They were walking together on the outskirts of Hogsmead, both wanting to stay there forever, but knowing they couldn't. Severus didn't care. He motioned for his girlfriend, Bellatrix, to sit down next to him on the fresh, damp grass, his arm snaking around her bare shoulders._

"_It's cold," she muttered to herself, clutching at her silk shawl, trying to cover her shoulders which were left bare by the black strapless robes she wore._

"_Let me warm you," he replied, smirking, dragging her towards him into a tight embrace, kissing her neck softly._

_She laughed, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him passionately, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, his doing the same to her. His cold hands skimmed over the curvaceous body and under her robes. She moaned softly as his fingertips traced her breasts and slipped her bra off, tossing it over his shoulder into the nearby woods. Then he began unbuttoning her robes, slowly at first but speeding up until he was finally fumbling clumsily with the last button. She smirked at him, pushing him down onto the grass so he was lying beneath her and began to unbutton his robes, stroking his pale skin as she did, causing him to shiver pleasantly._

_Finally, after many minutes of hurried, awkward undressing, they lay in the deserted field wearing only their undergarments, breathing heavily and staring at each other, wanting more than what they already had. Slowly, carefully, Severus flipped Bellatrix over so he was again astride her, slipping her black lace knickers from her and tossing them to the side. She was now completely bare, and he had never seen anything so alluring in his life. He hurriedly removed his own boxers, leaning over her, his long, silky hair falling over his face._

"_Sev..." she moaned impatiently, moving her arms up so that she had a firm hold around his neck, tugging his face down towards hers and kissing him roughly. Still he hovered just above her, an infuriating smirk on his face._

"_Do you..." he asked quietly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She nodded. He let himself fall on her, pushing into her, gasping as she rocked gently back and forth with his motions, moaning all the while. He felt his body stiffen as she flipped him over, sitting up on his, still rocking back and forth, more quickly now. _

"_Sev, you know I love you," she said breathlessly after they had finished, rolling off of him into his arms. He nodded, unable to speak, the blood still pounding in his ears and a smile plastered to his lips..._

__

__

She looked up from the floor, her dark eyes making contact with his, her stare reaching him though the white veil she wore. It was the first time he had seen her dressed in anything but black, and she looked so beautiful. He reached out his hand, stopping just before he made contact with her face, his face devoid of all emotion, but she knew he felt sadness, just like her...

_**So then I move my hand down by my side**_

_**It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes**_

_**Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies**_

_**Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh**_

**'_Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me_**

_**There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'**_

_**It weren't supposed to be easy, surely**_

_**Please, please, I beg you please**_

_**She brings her hand towards where my hands rested**_

_**She wraps her fingers 'round mine with the softness she's blessed with**_

_**She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures**_

_**By pushing her hand away from my chest, from hers**_

__

Flashback

"_Sev, I'm sorry..." she said dully, looking up at him, her face expressionless. He stared back at her, unable to keep the emotion from his eyes. Why did she have to do this? Rip out his heart, tread on it, and then tell him she was sorry? Well, he was not going to take it._

"_Right..." he said, his gaze shifting down to the floor, trying to stop himself from crying. He would not be weak._

"_Severus, it's not as if I have a choice in the matter! My parents—"_

"_Your parents? Your fucking parents? What the fuck kind of excuse is that?! My parents won't let me...blablabla! Right. You've never done anything your parents have disapproved of, have you? No, you would never fuck up and not do what they wanted for their little angel. No, not holy Bella. Not at all!" he shouted angrily, looking up at her, his eyes blazing and cold tears running down his cheeks. He would never love again. Never._

"_Sev, it's not like I want to marry the dick head! I love you. You know I love you! You know!!!" she shouted back, also on the verge of tears. "You have got no fucking idea. None at all! Well, sorry that I can't do exactly what you want! Sometimes things just get cocked up, okay? If I have to have a fucking arranged marriage, then that's what bloody well has to happen! You know my family, Sev! This isn't my fault!!!" She was crying now too, soft tears falling from her black eyes. But his heart had turned to stone, and he didn't care._

"_Well, good luck fucking the brains out of Rudolph or whatever his name is. Was nice knowing you," he said, his voice suddenly calm and even, before turning away from her and walking out of the room. He left her standing there, crying her eyes out, something she had never done before._

__

"Bella, you don't have to," he said quietly too her, reaching out and cupping her hand in his own. "I love you. I love you and he doesn't. If you go through with this, it's over. Forever. Last chance, Bella." He looked at her, but her gaze was focused on the floor again, and she pulled her hand roughly away from him. He thought he heard her whisper sorry, but he wasn't sure. She walked up the aisle towards Rodolphus Lestrange, turning to look at him only once.

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up**_

_**There's plenty more fish in the sea**_

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts**_

_**But you've got to walk away now**_

_**It's over**_

****

_**And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word**_

**'_Cause everythin's just gone_**

_**I've got nothin'**_

_**Absolutely nothin'**_

"...and so, if no shall speak against this marriage, I will pronounce you husband and wife. If you would care to exchange the rings..." the priest said, handing the rings to Rodolphus who slipped it onto Bellatrix's slender finger. He didn't even notice the small tear trickling down her cheek and she looked back to Severus for the last time, remembering how much she loved him.

_**Tryin' to pull her close out of bare depression**_

_**Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'**_

_**Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in**_

_**Look into her eyes to make her listen again**_

_**I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now**_

**'_Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow_**

_**And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down**_

_**You're well out of order now, this is well out of town**_

_**She pulls away, my arms are now tightly clamped around her waist**_

_**Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight**_

_**Turns around so she's now got her back to my face**_

_**Takes one step forwards, looks back, and then walks away**_

"NO!" he shouted suddenly, standing up, knocking the chair over. "Bella, I love you. Don't, please, don't!" He ran forwards towards her, hugging her, pulling her into a kiss. She pushed him away, a scowl on her beautiful, harsh face. Rodolphus looked at him in a mixture of disgust and anger. "Please..." he whispered, tears rolling over his cheeks again. She was too young to be miserable.

"Severus, I don't know what you are implying, but I want you to leave. Now," she said, her face angry but her eyes telling the true story. He looked at her in shock before turning tail and fleeing from the church, tears obscuring his vision.

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up**_

_**There's plenty more fish in the sea**_

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts**_

_**But you've got to walk away now**_

_**It's over**_

He sat in his room a few weeks later, looking over tattered photographs of him and his love together. Then he took out his wand, lighting each and every one of them on fire, letting them burn until the toxic flame singed his finger tips, causing his to wince and drop the smouldering ashes. He knew now how he would never put his heart on the line again, how he would never again trust someone with his heart. It did not pay to feel, but he had had to learn the hard way.

After burning the pictures he took a role of parchment and a quill from the desk in front of him, writing a letter to her, deciding it would be best to set things straight once again...

_**I know in the past I've found it hard to say**_

_**Tellin' you things, but not tellin' you straight**_

_**Bet the more I pull on your hand and say**_

_**The more you pull away**_

And Bellatrix? She was never truly happy. While Severus Snape hid his pain in becoming as cold as ice and having his heart turn to stone, she was unable to do this. Unable to live without physical contact. She joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, as did Severus, sleeping with all the members, male and female, at least once. But never once did she find the comfort she sought. He was the only man she would ever love, but the only person she couldn't have. Her husband knew of the affairs, but the time of not being loved had taken its toll on her, and she became violent and cold hearted, so much so that it was a relief to get rid of her for an hour or so.

And so ends this story of love doomed to die, and how he suffered for her, because she could not love him...

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_**I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up**_

_**There's plenty more fish in the sea**_

_**Dry your eyes mate**_

_I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts_

_But you've got to walk away now..._

_end_


End file.
